


A smuggler's past

by depressed-sock (jinxedragon)



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, cipher nine smuggler au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/depressed-sock
Summary: "That was the problem with being no one. There’s always at least one person who knows he exists. And those people always seem to have more power over him than he’d like."
Kudos: 5





	A smuggler's past

**Author's Note:**

> Kal’s Origins  
> Or I just wanted to write something and this happened lmao

Dromund Kass always seemed to have some kind of chill to it even despite the humidity. Enough of one that it has Kal'en pulling his jacket tighter around himself, trying to blink away the sudden soaking rain. An action that does nothing to sway away the bone creeping chill that runs up his spine as he continues on his path towards the cantina.

If he was more superstitious he’d probably say it was the ghosts trying to warn him away from certain doom. But he’s never been one for those kinds of thoughts. Especially considering how often his family tried to force those particular types of beliefs on him.

It always seemed like, that everyone and their mother wanted some kind connection to the force. Desperate for some kind of power over everyone else. He’s just glad that he was lucky enough that his particular brand of Sith blood decided he wasn’t worth the effort. Being a non-force user, of course, was dangerous but not as dangerous as being forced to go to Korriban.

He could count on one hand exactly how many of his siblings and cousins had survived their ‘training’ there. If he really put his mind to it he could also guess exactly how many would die later to some stupid feud too.

And in the end, it would be him his family bemoaned. Acting as if he’s some big disgrace for showing no ability in the force. He doesn't really care what they think. Just like he doesn't care that everyone barely gives him a glance as he shakes out his jacket when he enters the cantina.

It's better to be a no one. Makes it that much easier to get things done when some idiot jacked on a powertrip has his head too far up his ass.

But it also has its downsides.

Like walking into a secluded room with the Minister of Intelligence waiting for him. Clandestine meetings away from Intelligence have never spelt out anything good for him.

"Thank you for coming Cipher," the minister motions for him to take a seat and reluctantly Kal’en takes it.

"Of course, sir." _Not like he had a choice._ "Though I must admit I'm confused as to what this is exactly about?"

The minister leans forward against the table, his hands clasped tightly together. "I'll get straight to the point. For your next assignment you’ll be operating as a double agent but in order to do that we need you to have an,” he pauses for a moment like he’s trying to find the right word, “ _established_ presence in republic space.”

Kal’en wants to wince back, to be angry but he holds his face with a well-practiced blankness. More undercover work, _fantastic_. “And how exactly am I supposed to do that, sir?”

“We already have a cover made up. You’ll be a smuggler working to supply the republic forces with weapons and supplies. We’ll let you decide whether or not to keep secret your ' _past_ ' affiliations with the empire or openly declare yourself a renegade. Either way, when you make contact with SIS they'll need to be made aware of your betrayal to the empire."

"This is…” complete and utter bullshit? He can already take a few guesses as to why he was being pushed away from Dromund Kass. Or to be more specific, being pushed away from the sith. They never do like it when someone who's supposed to be powerless takes them down. “Well, it’s certainly not what I expected when you asked me to meet you here. And it leaves the question as to what you’re planning to do with my crew?"

"They'll have to be put on standby for the time being. We can’t risk them giving your intentions away."

He barks out a sharp laugh, "Good luck with getting Kaliyo to stand still than.”

The minister shakes his head in annoyance. Probably thinking about exactly the trouble Kaliyo would cause them. "She'll have her own missions to accomplish. And considering her lackluster connections to the empire we wouldn't mind the two of you touching base now and again to keep her in line."

"You really think she'll play nice if I give her a call once a week? I think you're overestimating her fondness for me."

"Well," the minister shrugs, his face far too serious and his eyes feeling like they're somehow peering into Kal'ens soul. "It couldn't hurt could it?"

Which just means that this man knows something Kal’en doesn’t. He’ll have to look into it later. "...Alright. Then I'm guessing I'm going to need a new ship?"

"Already done and waiting for you in a discreet hanger."

They’re trying to get rid of him as soon as possible. He can’t help the tired sigh as he wipes a hand down his face. "You realize my specialty is putting a bolt through people's skulls right? I'm not sure how well equipped I am for undercover that'll last as long as I suspect this one will."

"You'll adapt." And it's said with a finality that leaves no room for argument. "Also agent. I recommend losing the accent." He stands from his chair, briefly tugging on his uniform shirt before walking away.

That was the problem with being no one. There’s always at least one person who knows he exists. And those people always seem to have more power over him than he’d like.

And he can’t help but notice that the minister said nothing about telling his crew. Which means he's the one that's going to have to tell Kaliyo isn't he…

Fuck.


End file.
